The Hunt
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Sequal to 'Court Marshaled' ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

The Hunt

A man with short black hair and deep black eyes was walking down the street. It was a cold autumn afternoon and he pulled his black jacket closer to himself. His hair whipped around his face as he walked through the park. The wind was strong and was even blowing his jeans and causing them to stick to his legs. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the wind.

"I've looked back to where Central should be, but according to the shop keeper, that building burnt down years ago and has moved. But where to?" He asked himself. He continued to walk as the wind slowed down. Every time he heard a dog bark, he turned to see if it was her. But it never was. He stuck his hand in his pocket and played with a small box. He needed to find her.

Across the city, a girl with long blond hair clipped up was walking from the new military headquarters building. She held a dog leash in her black gloved hand and her other hand was tucked inside her black jacket for warmth. The dog pulled her onto the sidewalk. She stumbled in her blue high heels as she tried to keep up with her dog. Her loose blue slacks were blowing in the wind.

"Black Hayate! Stop!" And like that the dog stopped. She bent down to pet the dog, then stood up to tie her jacket closed, covering the white blouse she wore. She slowly began to walk again, pulling her hood over her head. She crossed the street and headed for the park where she knew her dog loved to play. When she reached the park, she unleashed her dog and let him run around chasing birds.

"Okay Black Hayate, only a few minutes. I want to go back and eat my lunch, okay?" She smiled at the dog. She began to play with her gold locket that sat around her neck. She sighed as she watched couples walk hand in hand. She longed for his touch, but still hasn't found him.

"According to the prison, he was released last summer. So why haven't I found him yet?" She questioned herself as she slowly walked though the park, keeping an eye on her dog. She sat down on a park bench and watched the dog chase birds. She used to be a happy girl waiting for her love to come home. But now time is up and she hasn't found him.

A man walked up to the bench, a hood pulled over his head for warmth and sat next to the girl. Neither looked at each other, they just stared ahead. She continued to play with her locket and he played with his memory of the girl he longed for. The black barked and played as the two sat there. He noticed the dog and watched where is ran.

"Dog looks familiar." He thought to himself. The dog continued to jump and play. The girl however, stopped playing with her locket and pulled up her jacket sleeve to look at her watch.

"1300." She sighed and looked back up to the dog. The man turned to look at her, but couldn't see her face. As she stood up, she began to walk to the dog. He watched her. She moved gracefully across the uneven grass. She walked close to the dog and pulled out a leash from her jacket pocket.

"Black Hayate. Let's go back to work!" She called out in a sing song voice. The man watched.

"Could it be?" He thought as the girl leashed her dog. She began to walk away, heading back to her work.

"It has to be." He said to himself as she stood up and walked to the girl. She was ahead of him, but he kept an equal pace, keeping up with her. She sensed she was being followed and quickened her pace. He too, quickened his pace.

"Black Hayate, faster." She whispered as they broke into a sprint. The man walked even faster, finally catching up. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. As she spun around, her hood feel off and she released the leash. Putting her hand into her jacket pulling out a gun. She clicked off the safety and aimed it at the man's head.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. I just need to ask you something." He held his hands up in defense. She slowly lowered the gun and looked at him.

"Do I know you?" She asked. He smiled.

"Maybe, I'm looking for someplace and I think you know where it is. You spoke military time back there on the bench, and I'm looking for a military person." He put his hands down and took a step back. The girl put her gun away and let her hair down. Spinning fast messed it up. She went to re clip her long hair when the man stopped her.

"Excuse me sir." She said.

"Are you Riza? Riza Hawkeye?" He asked. She stopped moving and looked at him.

"Roy? Roy Mustang?" She smiled as he nodded. She dropped her hair clip and jumped into his arms happily.

"Oh Roy I've missed you for so long." She cried into his arms as he held her tightly.

"And I you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Just then, she relized something.

"I did see you. Summer time, you had longer hair." She looked up and ran a hand through his short hair.

"Yeah, that was me. And I saw the locket I gave you. I thought it looked familiar." He fingered the gold heart around her neck. Riza smiled. She removed her left glove and held up her hand.

"I waited for you. I couldn't bare not to." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it where a ring should sit if she was married.

"I'm glad." He put her arm around his neck and embraced her once again. His lips gently pressed to her's. She pulled herself close, making the kiss more passionate. When they broke the kiss, they held hands and started walking.

"Still in the military?" Roy asked as they walked in a lover's embrace, his arm around her.

"Yeah. Few changes. Havoc isn't there. He got demoted for fraternizing with Maria Ross, she turned him in. Ironic, huh?" Riza smiled. Roy smiled back. He stopped and pulled her to a stop as well. She turned to look at him.

"Riza, I thank you for waiting for me." He smiled and she smiled back. Just then, he got down on one knee and pulled the box from his pocket. He handed it to her as tears formed in her eyes.

"You waited, and I thank you ever so much. You showed me you really love me Riza Hawkeye. But I must ask one last thing of you. Marry me?" He looked up into her tear-filled eyes. She tackled him and hugged him on the ground.

"Yes Roy. I will! I will marry you!" She cried happily in his arms as Black Hayate barked next to them, wagging his tail.

From the military building only a few feet away, Alex Armstrong stood sparkling at the sight of the two love birds in the park. Next to him was Maria Ross and Maes Hughes who were also smiling.

"Oh love is such a many splendor thing..." Armstrong began to sing as Ross and Hughes left.

A/N - Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
